DBZ Road Trip!
by Ignobility
Summary: Ummm... Just a widdle note to all my readers...Um, if you were in this fic or were reading it PLEASE read this!!!
1. And so it starts....

Disclaimer-- I Don't own DBZ and even if I did all the industries would crash because I know about as much about businessing as Kakarot does about calculus.

Hello to all those reading! I know most of you (if there are any) are thinking, DBZ road trip? What the hell is that going to be? Well, I got the idea for this when I was watching Yu-gi-oh on the Kids WB Road trip thingie. I thought it would make a hilarious fanfic, so I decided to give it a shot!! I'm putting authors in it, so if you want to be in it, E-mail me at ssj7_raditz@yahoo.com or post it in the review, the only way this fic'll be remotely funny is if I get some people besides myself in it Just leave your description, name and what race you want to be (Saiyajin, Namekin, Chaiutzuian???, human etc.). To get this thing started I'm gonna need at least 5 or 6 reviews, I can add people as we go along. I'm not going to stack everyone in one vehicle so pick someone and we're gonna go two to a vehicle (You can also pick what kind of vehicle you want :D). I know I just opened myself up to a whole herd of lemons, I'll put em in don't you worry! I'm not, however, going to write them, if you want a lemon please write it yourself ^-^. Try to pick someone a little, say, unique. You don't have to be a total freak for them, because there is only ONE VEGETA, and ONE TRUNKS. Those are the two people always say they want to marry, but the same goes for everyone else. Yes, you may pick dead people, even if they were evil. Well that wraps it up for one hella-long author's-note-chapter-ma-deal. Adios Muchachos!!!!!! *Gulps down a half a gallon of Code Red and waves*


	2. To Las Vegas!!!!????

Disclaimer--Honestly, you think I own it?

OMG! I got reviews! Wowza, maybe this won't fail like I thought it would! Yay! No one picked Zarbon! Not like anyone would but no matter, I think since so many people are reviewing, I'll move the author limit up a little, how far I don't know, but farther ^^. So far the people picked for the road trip are: Trunks, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, and of course, Zarbon. (I'm such a baka). This chapter basically gets the road trip moving, man it was hard thinking of some way to get it so all of us peoples were goin on a road trip with the dbz people (especially with Zarbon thrown in there O.O), and the timeline, man that was rough, so the timeline makes absolutely no sense since I'm assuming whoever picked Goten means GT Goten and not Chibi Goten, And whoever picked Gohan probably meant Teen Gohan! So I just threw everyone in there at the ages u wanted em, oh well! enjoy!!!

*****

Bulma sat down on a lawn chair in her back yard and sighed. She needed some time by herself, but she had work to do and didn't have a clue as to where to go. Vegeta and (Mirai) Trunks (Not to mention Chibi Trunks) were driving her insane and she needed time away from them, some serious time. Then out of the wild blue a thought hit her. "Bingo!" Bulma said happily as she snapped her fingers.

Meanwhile at the Son residence Chichi was having a similar problem, then the same though hit her like a ton of bricks. "Bingo!" Chichi exclaimed.

**One hour later**

"A road trip?!" Vegeta yelled, standing up quickly. "Why don't we just fly there instead! It would be one hell of a lot quicker then driving!"

"But that defies the whole point Vegeta!" Bulma responded. "It's supposed to take a long time, that's why I'm not calling it an 'air trip!'"

"Sure, I'd like to get out of here! Where would we go though?" Trunks said with a decent level of enthusiasm.

"Well, you're going to take the trip in America, there's so many things we haven't seen there, as for the destination, your choice." Bulma shrugged and handed her son a capsule. "That's a really expensive sports car, so be careful with it!"

"Um, what about us?" A sixteen year old saiyajin female said. She was about Vegeta's height with black hair that had two purple highlights that would have served as bangs, but were far to long and instead had been put behind her ears. Her eyes were dark purple, as were her eyebrows and she was wearing some of Vegeta's saiyan armor with the same blue body-suit thingie. There were a few others not too far from her, they had recently crash landed from some other dimension and had been taken in by the Z warriors and their families. 

"Why you'll go with of course!" Chichi shouted.

"Go with, but how will we fit all of us into one freakin vehicle!?" The same saiyajin exclaimed, clearly puzzled, as there were quite a few Z fighters and quite a few of them.

"Your not going to all go in one vehicle Katrina, duh! You'll go two or one to a vehicle, here, take this one, but be careful, it's a really nice car!" Bulma handed the confused saiyajin female a capsule as well as Vegeta, Gohan and Goten. Goten had been screwing around in one of Bulma's inventions earlier that week and came out Ten years older then he had been before, ten years smarter too.

Goten grinned a grin that highly resembled his father's. "As for my traveling partner, I pick..." The demi-saiyajin looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned another huge grin. "SonMarron! You can ride with me!" SonMarron stood up and grinned. She was human, unusual since most of the people who landed were saiyajins and had had brown hair and brown eyes. 

"Thanks Goten! I was hoping I could ride with you!" 

Vegeta snorted and looked around the group of them. "I'll take Lisa, since she seems to have the more saiyajin attitude of the lot of you." Lisa, on the other hand, was a saiyajin with curly brown hair and blonde highlights. She was standing, cross armed not too far away from Vegeta wearing a red shirt with black writing that said, "99.9% Devil, .1% Angel, black hip huggers, and a pair of black Nikes.

"Fine with me." She replied calmly and went to stand beside Vegeta.

"I'll ride with Mirai Trunks!" A demi-saiyajin who went by the name of Mel-chan said happily, She had short brown hair and glacier blue eyes and her tail hadn't been cut off even though she was a demi-saiyajin. {A/N: I hope u don't mind havin a tail ^^}

"Okay!" Trunks replied with the same degree of happiness.

"I'll go with Gohan!" Another demi-saiyajin said, excited. This one had spiky, dark purple hair and green eyes. 

"Okay, that works for me. So, when do we leave for America?" The demi-saiyajin flashed a victory sign and grinned. 

"As soon as you can! I'll pay for everything, and I already gave you expensive sports cars to ride around in, but be warned, that's your only one!" Bulma seemed a little relieved when no one yelled or threw ki blasts.

"That's cool, but who are they going to go with?" Gohan gestured over to the other people scattered across the yard, including a recently wished back Zarbon and the saiyajin who had spoken before. The two of them were currently in a very stupid conversation on where they should go. The minute they found out that Zarbon was wished back Vegeta wanted to kill him. So, Katrina (ME!!!) stepped in the way and said that no one kills him, if they try, they die. And no one did. Bulma had given him almost the same thing to wear that she gave poor Vegeta when he first got here, a vivid pink shirt with the words "Bad Man" on the back and a long sleeved white shirt to go with it. However, instead of the weird shoes and green pants that she gave Vegeta, she gave Zarbon black pants and the plain white saiyan boots. 

"I'm going alone." Yet another saiyajin by the name of wind answered.

"Same here." Another saiyajin with spiky blonde hair and blue gray eyes spoke up.

"Hey Katrina, catch!" Bulma yelled, then threw a capsule to the unaware saiyajin. The capsule hit her right in the side of the face, causing Zarbon to start cracking up and Katrina reached down and picked up the capsule. 

"Aw shut up!" She said to Zarbon, who continued his snickering for a while before stopping. 

"You two can travel together!" Chichi said since Bulma had gone off the see when the next flight to America was. Katrina shrugged, Zarbon nodded once. 

"Allright people, saiyajins, whatever, the next flight to America leaves in two hours, I already booked all your flights, so get your asses in gear! Your goin to America in one hour! I'll give you all the money you need, 2 million a pair should do it right?" {A/N: Bulma's a billionaire, I think she can spare some millions! ^^} A few of them stared at her opened mouthed, but Bulma just went about handing them all capsules of everything that they would need. Boy was she anxious to get them out of there! 

The saiyajin with spiky blonde hair and blue gray eyes looked with wide eyes at the pile of capsules in her hand. "Are you sure we need this many?" 

"Of course you do Jessica! There's your car, money, clothes, food, map, all that stuff! You'll need it, Trust me!" Bulma said, all the while piling more capsules in other people's hands.

"Can we have something to put these in?" By now wind was carrying the capsules in her shirt because the lot of the wouldn't fit in her hands.

"Oh, yeah! Just pop the capsule labeled #5!" Bulma grinned stupidly at her forgetfulness. All around the Briefs back yard capsules were thrown, turning out to a brief case.

"Damn, onna. You put everything in capsules don't you!!" Vegeta said, surprised that Bulma would put something so small in a capsule.

"Yep!" Bulma said, handing out the last of the capsules as she did. "Well, now that you've got all of the capsules you'll need, perhaps you should all change into something a little more publicly acceptable." Bulma looked over at Katrina when she said this, meaning that she should change out of the saiyan armor and into something more like what humans wear.

"Yeah, but what do I wear?" She asked, remembering that this was all that would fit her.

"I think I've got something you could wear." Bulma tapped a finger on her chin and went inside again to search for an outfit for Katrina to wear, coming out only a couple of minutes later with a pile of clothes in her arms. "This aughta fit! Here, try it!" 

The saiyajin looked a little scared at what she might me putting on in the next few minutes. 

"Well, go on! I think it'll fit you." Bulma shoved her towards the door to the Capsule Corp, where she was presently staying. About 5 minutes later, Katrina made her way outside, dressed in a red shirt, black pants with a tan line running down the side of them, and a tan sleeveless jacket.

"Hey, not too shabby, you look good in those!" Bulma exclaimed, smiling at Katrina.

"Hey, who's going to go with me?" Goku asked. "I got this capsule for a jeep and I don't know who'll go with me."

"We'll go!" A girl from behind Zarbon called out happily. She and her friend were among those who had been dropped from another dimension. 

"Okay!" Goku said, returning the grins of the both of them.

"Oh my Kami!" Bulma yelled, looking at her watch, "You've only got 20 minutes! You'd better go!" No sooner had she said this was Chichi shoving people out the door. Just about everyone had a brief case of capsules, courtesy of Bulma. 

"Hey, Jim do you know where the airport is?" One of the two girls who were riding with Goku asked. Goku's brow furrowed in confusion, he could have sworn she was talking to air!

"You don't? How about you Goku, do you know where it is?" She turned her head over to him and away from the "air".

"No, I think Trunks does though. If he doesn't then someone does." Goku responded, still confused. "Hey, who's Jim?"

"He's my invisible monkey. And my name's Sarya san!" She grinned at Goku. "This is my friend, Lotus Starlight!"

"I'm Goku, all the saiyajins and Zarbon call me Kakarot, but I prefer Goku."

"Well, Zarbon, where are we going to go?" Katrina said, continuing their ever-so-stupid conversation.

"I say we go to Las Vegas, I've heard good things about it." Zarbon said, completely clueless that Las Vegas is the gambling capital of America.

"You do know that's the gambling capital of America, don't you?" Katrina replied, she actually knew a little about America.

"And that's bad why?" Zarbon more stated than questioned.

"It's not bad, the only problem is, I'm only 16!"

"Oh. Then lets go to Waterloo!" Katrina would have fallen over anime style, but they were flying so she didn't. "Fine, Las Vegas it is!"

"We're going to Las Vegas!!??" Trunks exclaimed from ahead of them.

"You betcha! And I do believe that's the airport!" The group landed a little ways from the entrance and made their way in....

****

Yay! Chapter two is done! The next update may come a little slower because I'm going to be gone for a week to my dad's house. He has internet, but it's not a cable connection, that and I'm limited to 30 minutes over here at my moms house *gggrrrrrr*. I'll update it as fast as I can though! I'm sorry to all those people I didn't get in here, it's either because I had the thing practically done by the time u reviewed or I need a character for you to travel with, I don't know if u want to be a loner, so if u do lemme know, these are the people I need that info from: Miss Maya and Cyb (Sorry, Veggie's already taken!). If u want to be a loner, that's ok wif me! Just lemme know ^^ Adios Muchachos!


	3. A 14 hour plane trip, Yu-gi-oh cards and...

Disclaimer—I don't own Dbz or Yu-gi-oh! (No, this chappy isn't a cross-over, but I do mention Yu-gi-oh a few times)

Ahoy there! Wow, I almost got 20 reviews and it's only chapter three, well it's kinda chapter 2 but whatever. Yay! I got even more people to put in it, although I still haven't heard from Miss Maya or cyb yet, so if ur reading this, please let me know who you want to ride with! Lets see, so far I've got 10 people in it. Still erm… lets see, I think I'll drop the number limit and just go till chapter 5, review before I get it up and ur in!, so feel free to join the road trip! Wheeee! This is so much fun!!!!

****

"Why exactly am I going on this again?" Piccolo muttered to himself.

"Because I dragged you here." Gohan replied to the angry looking Namek who hadn't bothered to change out of his cape and turban. "You're going to go with T-sama!"

"Her?!?" Piccolo yelled, catching a few odd glances from the people around them.

"Yes, her!" T-sama said, appearing beside Piccolo and smirking evilly. "And I'm going to annoy you the best I can!"

"Hey, Gohan?" Another saiyajin (one that hasn't been mentioned yet) asked, looking at her briefcase funny, then over to Gohan and Kitami.

"Yeah Reez?" Gohan asked.

"Can I ride with you and Kitami? I seem to be on my own at the moment and I've got a spare vehicle. Plus I think that it would be pretty boring riding by myself all the way from New York to Las Vegas." 

"Sure, it's okay with me, what do you think Kitami?" Gohan turned toward Kitami who was looking a Zarbon and Katrina really strange-like.

"Huh? Oh sure, I don't mind." Kitami glanced over at Gohan and then continued looking at Zarbon and Katrina who were discussing Yu-gi-oh.

"Hey, I like Yu-gi-oh!" Another saiyajin who went by the name Rach-chan ran up to the duo and joined right in their conversation. 

"I didn't know Zarbon even knew what Yu-gi-oh was." Mel-chan remarked, listening to their conversation as well.

"I think he's been watching a little too much TV lately, the same thing goes for Katrina, they even bought a bunch of Yu-gi-oh cards, Katrina got three pieces of Exodia, Zarbon got the other two." Trunks knew this because she had been frantically trying to get the two pieces from him, but never did manage to.

"Good grief, how much money did they sink into those?" Mel-chan looked a little surprised that they would have gotten such rare pieces.

"A lot." Trunks resumed his watch of the clock, having nothing better to do.

"Flight 161 to New York City, New York now boarding." The electronic speaker over head announced. 

"Um, that's us." Trunks muttered, gesturing to the rest of them in the process. Rach-chan departed from her Yu-gi-oh conversation and ran over to her friend, Rachel. "Let's go get our tickets first, it generally helps!"

"Really? I didn't figure we needed em!" Reez commented sarcastically, moving up to the ticket booth thingie. (I've never been to a big airport so bear with me!)

"I'll take care of this." Trunks muttered, walking up to the ticket place. "We've all got booked flights to New York, Miss Bulma Briefs already called in and paid for them I believe."

"Yes, she did, here's your ticket, just have the rest of the party come on over and get theirs." The ticket lady said. One by one the mob of saiyajins, humans and other species made their way up to get their tickets.

"Hey look Zarbon, we've got first class!" Katrina pointed to a little number on their tickets that indicated they got first class.

"That's not fair, I didn't get first class, oh wait. Never mind, I did." Jessica said, looking at Katrina's ticket, then back to her own.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the flight, hurry up people!" Trunks began to jog over to the line for flight 161, which happened to be rather short considering that the Z fighters took up most of the plane. Once again, they one by one filed into their destination, which for most of them happened to be a first class seat.

"That onna! She gave all the people she doesn't know first class seats and we're stuck with the third class seats!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily, taking his place beside Lisa as he did so.

"Bah! And I happen to be riding with you so she stuck me back here as well!" She crossed her arms and humphed.  "This sucks."

Meanwhile in the first class seats….

"How long is this flight? I mean we're goin half way around the world for Kami's sake." Lotus asked Sarya.

"I dunno, hey Jim, how long is this flight?" Sarya asked her invisible monkey. "14 hours!?!? That's an outrage!" She exclaimed. "What in the hell are we supposed to do for 14 hours!!??"

"I wonder if the serve Code Red here." Katrina wondered aloud.

"I'd imagine, this is first class. They serve just about anything up here." Zarbon replied to the saiyajin who was sitting beside him. 

"Well, that's good to know. In the meantime, what are we going to do for 14 hours?!" Katrina didn't seem particularly happy about having to travel for 14 hours either. 

"Sleep?" Zarbon said, although neither of them would, Katrina was too hyped up on Code Red and Zarbon just wasn't tired.

"I know, we can duel!" Katrina held up a Yu-gi-oh card and smirked.

"Duel? But you two'll rip this plane to shreds!" Kitami stated plainly from behind them.

"Yu-gi-oh card duel." Katrina held the card up for Kitami to see.

"Oooh, you two have been watching way too much TV, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. But what else do we have to do? I mean no one wants us to go around and blow up buildings or wish for immortality or anything like that." Katrina said matter-of-factly.

"But you've got all three blue eyes white dragons, you'll kick my ass!" Zarbon complained, pointing to the card that she had held up, which happened to be a blue eyes white dragon.

"Well, you should have picked better, it's not my fault. I've offered all three blue eyes for your two Exodia pieces, but you refused, it's not my fault!" The two of them continued arguing about their Yu-gi-oh cards until the plane was ready for take off.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take off!" A ditzy blonde that reminded Reez a lot of Mrs. Briefs chirped happily. "The destination of our flight will be none other than New York City! This flight will take approximately 14 hours, the movies that will be showing tonight will be as follows…" The overly-happy flight attendant's endless babbling was drowned out by Reez putting her headphones on and turning the music up so she couldn't hear the overly happy flight attendant, along with firing up her Game Boy Advanced. (A/N: I don't know if they even allow you to bring walkmans or portable CD players, whatever the hell you call em, onto a plane, especially with the tight security we've got goin now. Kami forbid someone bring a walkman, that sucker could do some serious damage.) 

Wind also looked for a way to avoid listening to the ditzy comments of the overly happy flight attendant. Fortunately for her she had also brought a CD player, and a Game Boy, however she didn't have the best selection of games. 'Hmmm, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat, hey I know, how bout Mortal Combat!' she thought glumly to herself while putting the game in the Game Boy and turning it on. The only reason she didn't want to play it was because she'd already beat it about 15 times with every person on the blasted thing. 'Whatever, I don't want to listen to her endless babbling.' Wind looked up and took note that the flight attendant was still babbling about whatever she felt the need to talk about.

SonMarron looked over at Goten and then back over at the babbling flight attendant. Neither Goten nor herself looked very happy, and from the looks of the others, neither did they. 'I think I'm going to go insane with her here for 14 hours. I wonder if I've got any headphones…' SonMarron thought to herself, taking note that a saiyajin with long spiky blonde hair and blue eyes was listening to music on a walkman and playing some game on a Game Boy Advanced. Zarbon and Katrina looked like they might both go crazy and blow up the plane soon if she didn't shut up, SonMarron had to hold back a laugh at the expression on their faces, it was priceless. 

Tasha (T-sama, I'm gunna call u Tasha, I hope it's ok wif u ^.^;;) flicked a piece of pink hair out of her face and looked over at SonMarron who looked like she might start laughing really soon. 'I wonder what's so funny, this chick is annoying the crap out of me!' She couldn't see Zarbon and Katrina's faces because she was sitting directly in front of the two. 

"…And then he fell over and oh my gosh, it was sooo funny!" The overly-happy flight attendant squeaked.

"Alright lady, but what in the hell does this have to do with the damned flight!?" Tasha half lept at the babbling blonde in front of her. 

"Oh my! I'm so sorry dear! Was I rambling, I do that a lot just tell me when I'm going overboard and I'll try to stop!"

"Okay lady, we get the picture!" Tasha sat back down in her seat and sighed heavily while she watched the ditzy flight attendant go back to where she had originally emerged from. 'Thank Kami that's over with!' She thought silently to herself while looking over at Piccolo who had meditated through the whole ordeal.

"I was kinda hopin that the plane would take off and that ditz would be thrown out the damned door so we wouldn't have to listen to her damn babbling for the rest of the flight." Katrina muttered to Zarbon. He smirked and nodded at her rather unhappy hopes.

Jessica couldn't help but snicker at the looks that had been on Zarbon and Katrina's faces, like SonMarron had thought they were priceless! She was extremely grateful to the saiyajin female who jumped up to shut the flight attendant up. Everyone seemed to be taking the break from the flight attendant to put on headphones, fire up game boys or start conversations or games of other sorts. 'I'd better take the break from that chick to put some headphones on!' Jessica reached into a bag of things that she had managed to grab before they left for the trip. There was some paper, a pen, there it was. At last, she would be free of the evil flight attendant's incessant babbling! She put the headphones on and reached back into the bag to find some CDs.

"Uh, Zarbon, I think we're the only people who don't have headphones. That can't be good." Katrina muttered a few curses when she couldn't find any headphones in the things that she had thrown into her bag. There was a CD player, but no blasted headphones.

"Yeah, well you got a CD player, good job Einstein!" He barely dodged a fist that was aimed to knock out his front teeth right after he got the last word out. 

Meanwhile in the third class seats….

The only people in their party that were stuck with the third class seats were Vegeta, Lisa, Mel-chan, and Trunks (It's a big plane ok?), Like Vegeta had said earlier, all the people that weren't in Bulma's family got the good seats, while the rest of them were stuck with the third class seats. Vegeta and Lisa were glaring off into the distance while Mel-chan and Trunks discussed stuff. (????) A medium height saiyajin female with her redish-brown hair all pulled back into a pony tail except for a small amount that was braided. "Sorry I'm late! Almost missed the flight!" She panted, obviously having had to fly fast to get to the plane before it took off.

"So that's why this thing hasn't taken off yet. That explains a lot." Trunks said, Mel-chan nodded in agreement.

"I was wondering when you would show up Corrina, I guess now we'll be taking off." No sooner had Mel-chan finished her sentence had the plane taken off. 

Back to the first class seats, about one hour later….

Zarbon and Katrina were currently playing their fourth or fifth round of duel monsters, Katrina having won about three, Zarbon had won the other one or two by pulling magic cards such as Toonland out of no where. Wind, Reez, and Tasha were all listening to music on their walkmans and playing game boys, Piccolo was taking a break from meditating and downing a few glasses of water. SonMarron and Goten were playing game after game of checkers and chess, Sarya was in a conversation with her invisible monkey, Jim while her friend Lotus tried to join in, Rach-chan wasn't listening to a walkman but she was playing a game boy advanced, as was her friend Rachel. Meanwhile in the third class seats Trunks and Mel-chan were sleeping, Vegeta and Lisa had given up on glaring off into no where and now competed in several glaring contests and tried to see who could eat the most, Corrina had popped a capsule of a lap top and was surfing the net, every now and then glancing up at the two saiyajins who were still involved in their eating contest. For about three or four hours everyone got along fine with what they were doing, but after that everything just seemed to get boring and about half of them went to sleep. The other half, Zarbon, Katrrina, Lisa, Vegeta, Corrina, SonMarron and Goten (I know that's not half, so sue me.) were still doing what they had been for the past four hours. 

"I'll play the red eyes black dragon in attack mode!" Zarbon half slapped the card onto the make shift table that they used to put the cards they played on.

"Alrighty then, I'll lay the dark magician in attack mode as well!" Katrina followed suit and half slapped her card onto the make shift table as well.

"Haha, triple jump, king me!" Goten stacked another checker on top of the one that SonMarron had just somehow manages to get through his defenses by managing yet another triple jump.

Corrina had found some very interesting things in her four hours of internet surfing, including a very odd fanfic of dbz behind the scenes (heh, sound familiar?).

Vegeta and Lisa were both stuffed full of all the food they swore they could eat in a week, but the both of them were too proud to admit defeat, they each had a dish of chicken and rice in front of them, every fifteen minutes or so the both of them would eat a bite or so.

The seven of them who weren't bored at the four hour mark figured that they'd be okay throughout the rest of the flight…how wrong they were. 

*Five hours later*

By now Tasha had woken up and snapped Piccolo out of his meditating so she could annoy him.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!!!!!!" Piccolo yelled in her face.

"Sheesh, I only asked a simple question, you don't have to take it so harsh!" Tasha held her hands up innocently in front of her face.

"Sooo…." Katrina said, too hyped up on Code Red to go to sleep. "Whaddya wanna do?" 

"I don't know. How about another round of duel monsters?"

"Surely!" Katrina said happily, shuffling her deck so she would draw all the cards in the same order she had last game. Okay, so maybe some people can play one game and never get tired of it, what do I know!?

The rest of them with the exception of Vegeta, Lisa and Corrina were all sleeping. Vegeta and Lisa were still engaged in various things to keep them busy, as of now they were arm wrestling.

Corrina was reading fanfics still and had found even more rather odd fanfics.

Four agonizing hours later….

"Everyone please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing!" Another flight attendant, not the ditzy blonde before but a black haired chick instead, announced from the front of the plane.

"Well, how many rounds do you think we played?" Katrina yawned, unbelievably still in the mood to play some more round of duel monsters.

"I don't know, about 20, give or take a few." Zarbon yawned as well, still in the mood to play the game as well. The two of them fell right asleep, just as the plane was landing.

"I can't believe they managed to stay awake through the whole damn trip!" SonMarron exclaimed to Goten.

"Yeah, well they're dead to the world now." Goten looked over at the two of them who were fast asleep, Katrina still holding her deck of Yu-gi-oh cards.

"Hey, Corrina stayed awake that whole trip too." SonMarron said, gesturing over to the third class seats.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, well here goes the landing!" 

***********

Wheee!!! I am so tired right now it's not even funny. It's 4:00 in the morning and I'm all outta Code Red!!! *Cries * I haven't really managed to fit a solid part for anyone in yet, people's parts are just kinda randomly scattered around everywhere. Once the actual road trip is underway (Next chappy!) it won't be so hard though. I still need to know who Cyb and Miss Maya are riding with. I'll stick em with someone if they don't respond soon! ^.^;; Well, I'd better go to bed. Night all!!


	4. Cell, Bardock and....SETO KAIBA!!!???

Disclaimer-- The titles are in the mail. *curses slow mail service* I'll own it next time! First DBZ then the world!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Until then...I don't own it.

Omg! I got over 40 reviews on the third chapter! Wowza, that's a lot for me. In case any of u were wondering who I am, I'm Katrina. Most of you probably had that figured neh? Well, I've gotten a few requests that I just don't think I can pull off, so I'll let the requestors know and respond to some of the reviews.

Shinden: Sorry, but I'm not big on romance, I don't think you want me to attempt it. Some one may get hurt.... o.O

Saiyajin Princess: Sorry, but I don't think I can pull off putting Chibi Goten in, but Chibi Trunks I may be able to manage. Sorry, but it's gonna be hard enough throwing Pan in there ^.^;

Cyb: Thanx for the description, but I don't know if the people riding wif Veggie want another person as well....Kitami didn't seem all that happy wif another person in da Gohan car. *Sweatdrops* ^.^;;;;;; Man I have to make all kinds of people unhappy today. .

Marx: Hehe, a stalker for the saiyajins! Hehe, that'll be funny.

KumikoVegeta: Surely, I think that can be arranged but someone else wants to bug Cell so it will probably just be Frieza, however I will need a description.

Setsuei-chan: Hmm...Man this is getting difficult! LoL. Anywho, I'm not sure the Gohan people want anyone else, I don't think the Trunks people do either...However I don't think the Kakarot people would mind.

Rini Sayian-jin: Thank you for picking Bardock!! (He's #6 on my list, however #3 on my friend's ^-^)

Miss Maya: Thankies! I'll get you in as soon as I can!

Hiro: I'll try! Sorry I forgot to e-mail you ^.^'''

If I don't get you in soon don't freak out on me, I'll have you in before we get to Las Vegas. However, I think we'll make a stop at Worlds of Fun too, that would be total and utter chaos. Maybe not...I'll think about it. VEGETA RULES!!!! Ahem... 

***TO ALL NEW PEOPLE***Glares at all the new people who skip the message and go on: Please, Please, Please pretty please pick someone that hasn't been picked yet!!!! All those of you who are reviewing and are new to this pick someone different! You other people who are stacked on top of each other in a vehicle can change if u want ^.^;;;; Someone strange, like me with Zarbon. However I am a huge baka soo...Maybe one of the other saiyajins if ur a saiyajin fan? Cut Raditz's hair off when he's sleeping, BWAHAHAHAA!! Glue a wig on Nappa, swap Kakarot's place wif Turles...Ya know, those kind of things. If you don't pick someone who hasn't been picked I won't put you in...Anywho, I've held this off long enough with that hugemungous Author's note....Onto the fic!

*****

It had been one hour since the fourteen hour plane trip had ended, the group was out in a deserted area of the parking lot of the JFK airport in New York City.

"Hey Kitami, that looks like Cell." Gohan pointed a certain someone who happened to be far away in the parking lot out to Kitami.

"Yeah it does, and I think he's trying to steal a car." Kitami shielded the sun from her eyes and squinted off into the distance where that someone was trying to steal a car or something of the sort. 

"So, what do we do?" Gohan was being cautious, after all they were all on a vacation and he didn't want to fight. "I really don't want to fight him."

"Okay then, I'll handle this. HEY KATRINA!!" She yelled to they saiyajin who was trying to figure out which capsules were what.

"Yeah?" Katrina yelled back.

"There's a dude over there who thinks he can steal a car better than you!" Kitami pointed off to where they were standing, still trying to steal it or something.

"WHAT!!?? Did he say that?" Katrina snapped the briefcase of capsules shut and walked over to where Kitami and Gohan were standing, Gohan looking very embarrassed.

"No, but he's trying to make you look bad by stealing that car over there." Katrina looked over to where "Cell" was "stealing" a good looking Corvette.

"He looks like Cell." She commented. Gohan face vaulted and ate a chunk of concrete (not literally). "Um, only one problem, if he's trying to steal that car he must be a retard or something because it's a convertible."

"What a moron." Kitami stated, looking over and noticing that the car was a convertible after all.

"Hey people, Trunks has a list of which capsules are which! C'mon, we gotta get on the road soon, it's too hot out here!" Tasha gestured for them to all come over to where Trunks had a piece of notebook paper spread out and was holding it in his hands.

"Okayy, so capsule #177 is the car...why don't we all see what kind of a car mom gave us..." All around the void area of the parking lot there was that smoke mist stuff that appears when capsules are thrown, then a bunch of sparkling new really nice cars. "Oh man, why did mom give us this nice of cars? We're taking them on a road trip for Dende's sake!"

"You have a point, but I'm not complaining." Mel-chan looked at the car that they had gotten, it was almost identical to the one that "Cell" was "stealing" except that it was silver and not red.

"Hey, nice Jeep!" Sarya grinned a grin that was similar to Goku's when she looked at the vehicle they got.

"Not bad." Lotus said, Goku looked at the Jeep like it was an alien that he didn't want to touch. "It's not gonna bite you Goku, its an SUV, not a hostile saiyajin."

"What's an SUV?" Goku scratched his head and looked at the sparkling (not literally) black jeep that was in front of the trio.

"Sports Utility Vehicle." Lotus said matter-of-factly.

"A sportsa utiliwhatsit?" Goku responded, clearly confused, sending Lotus to eat a piece of concrete as well as Sarya.

Corrina's eyes widened at the car that the "Veggie group (lol)" had gotten. It was a Ferrari, a FERRARI! And a convertible at that! Lisa's jaw fell to the ground and Vegeta looked un-impressed.

"Yeah, yeah. The onna's got a parking lot full of 'em." He looked around inside of it, noticing that this one was brand new, never before used.

"Su-weeet!" Corrina walked around the car a few times before finally putting her capsule brief case and back pack in the back seat. "I hope you two don't mind?"

Vegeta shrugged, Lisa didn't look all that happy about it but shrugged anyway.

"At least until you find someone else." She added onto Corrina's sentece.

"I suppose." Corrina hopped into the back of the Ferrari and smirked.

"Alright!" Katrina threw her capsule brief case into the passenger side of a brand new forest green convertible Corvette. 

"I'm not driving!" Zarbon exclaimed, following suit except he threw his capsules into the back seat of it.

"Yes you are." Katrina replied calmly.

"Fine! But at the first stop you're driving!" Katrina shrugged, then grinned widely.

"Hot cars turbo charged for livin large!" She hopped up and sat on the door then swung her legs over it and sat down, setting the capsules in the back seat. Zarbon decided to go fancier and hopped the door to sit down in the driver's seat.

"Beat that!" He knew she could, however decided that he would start the war-of-ways-to-get-into-a-car anyway.

Kitami smirked at the car that the Gohan people had gotten. It was convertible dark blue Dodge Viper with a white skunk stripe (honestly, it's what you call em!) along it.

"Nice car." Reez smirked at Gohan and then looked at the car, it was the same as the others, brand new never driven.

"Shotgun!" Kitami shouted, hopping into the passenger seat of the Viper. 

"I'll take the back seat then." Reez vaulted the door and landed in the back seat, setting her stuff down then vaulting back out again.

"I guess that means that I'll be driving, but first stop and one of you two is!" The other two saiyajins nodded their agreement then hopped out of the car and walked over to where Trunks was figuring out which capsules were which on the hood of a convertible Mercedes.

"And the map capsule is #24...then we'll know where we're going. You all do know how to read a road map don't you?" Almost all of them nodded except a few people who exchanged confused glances. 

"Hey, I think you guys know him don't you?" A fourteen year old girl with a hair style that highly resembled Gohan's when he went to Nameck except where the bangs met her head there was a 12 inch strand of hair done up with a string on one side of her head shoved Cell in front of her and smirked.

"Uuuuhhhh...." Cell looked around at the group of saiyajins, humans and others, looking extremely nervous. "Hi?" The insect-like android gave a weak wave and attempted a smile.

"Um, who's he?" Goku squinted at Cell and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Kakarot you baka! That's Cell!" Vegeta looked at Goku funny, then over to Cell then back again. Goku stood there squinting at Cell with his hand on the back of his head, frozen in place.

"Kakarot, wake up!" Jessica thumped Goku on the side of the head which made him stand up straight and look around nervously.

"Ugh, he's having one of his moments." Goten walked up to Goku and waved a hand in front of his face. "Daaaaad, oh daaaaaad, anyone in there?"

"Not now Goten, I'm busy!" Goku shook his head and looked a little less clueless. "Um, sorry, brain freeze!" He grinned a grin that sent Goten to eat a piece of concrete along with Jessica and a few of the others.

"Oh, I get those sometimes, I know how you feel." Katrina nodded a few times and was promptly thumped on the side of the head by Zarbon. "Hey, that hurt!" She rubbed the side of her head and tried to hit Zarbon back, however she was cheating a bit by using a frying pan that popped out of no where.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" Zarbon barely ducked under the frying pan that was swung at his head.

"Um, back to the matter at hand." SonMarron pointed at Cell and the girl who had shoved him over to the lot of them. "What do we do with Cell?"

"Hey, are you by chance a saiyajin?" Jessica asked her.

"Why yes I am, how did you know? And you can call me Maya." She smirked wider and looked around the group of them.

"Well, the tail gave it away." Jessica pointed to the fuzzy brown tail that was swishing freely behind her. 

"We're going on a road trip, you wanna join us? I mean I really don't want Cell to run around terrorizing New York City. Here's a spare capsule brief case." Trunks handed the smirking Maya a brief case of capsules. "Pop #177, it's your car." Maya nodded and did as she was told, throwing the capsule that turned out to be a black Firebird with red and orange flames going down the side of it. 

"Suh-weet!" Maya walked around the car and admired it, Cell just looked confused.

"Well, everyone got your road map? I think it's....#24." Everyone popped capsules for a second time, the misty stuff appearing, then they all had road maps in their hands.

"Uhhh....where are we?" Katrina stared blankly at the map of the USA. "Zarbon, you know where we are?" She held the map over by him, getting a confused look.

"How should I know! I'm not even from this planet!" Katrina's jaw fell open and she dropped the map. "Um. Aw geez! What now?" The saiyajin lifted up one arm and pointed off into the distance.

"Hey! Katrina! What's up?" Reez walked over to the gawking saiyajin and tried to figure out what she was gawking at.

"Dude, what's her problem?" A passer-byer asked the group.

"Um. Nothing. Wait a sec. IS THAT BARDOCK!!!????" Tasha pointed over to the people who happened to be passing by them. "HOLY SHIT IT IS!!!" Bardock tried to hide behind her, or a car, one of the two, but to no avail.

"Uh, who's Bardock?" Goku stared at his father blankly, Katrina stared off into the distance, and everyone else either tried to find out what Katrina was staring at or they were looking at Bardock. Katrina regained her composure long enough to say what she was staring at.

"Is that...Seto...Kaiba!?!?" She mumbled, dropping her hand to the side.

"Goku's having another brain freeze." Lotus crossed her arms and closed her eyes, looking embarrassed.

"SETO KAIBA!!?? Who's that?" Wind looked off to where Katrina was staring, shielding the sun from her eyes. All she saw was a tall brown haired, blue eyed dude wearing a long blue coat and blue pants.

****

Yep, that's right. Seto Kaiba. In the twelve months it took me to get this update done I have become addicted to Yu-gi-oh, and Kaiba happens to be my favorite person. I'll try to stick a couple others in but I really don't want this to turn into a cross-over. Soooo....thank you for bearing with me yet again... Uh, sorry if you're not in here yet, but I'll try to get you in, I've got a lllloooonnnnggg ways to go yet, we're not even on the road for Kami's sake! Well, TTFN!!!

If you've got time just click that little button down there and send me a widdle weview.... pweeeeaaasssee? *Makes bambi eyes* 


	5. And sothe chaos starts

Disclaimer-- Stupid 37 cent stamps! They couldn't mail me my titles cuz of those fu-erm, freeking things, so until they find the lost titles in the mail I don't own it.

Well, long time no update! Ya see it's a long story that involves a lot of complicated math problems. Ha! That gotchya away. I was listening to Down With the Sickness when I wrote this chappy so if it's a little odd I apologize. That and it's been so long since I updated that I forgot half the shit that's going on. Pardon the French. I'll do the best I can, specially since I've had a serious change of heart and Seto Kaiba is now my favorite anime character overall. Sorry Vegeta! So, if y'all don't mind...... I'm pathetic. well, I'm not giving myself special treatment, if ne of you want to switch just lemme know and I'll arrange it! Promise! Alright, I'm making this goal to get on the blasted road this chapter so bear with me!

****

Last time Bardock showed up with a saiyajin chick and is currently trying to hide behind cars while Katrina stares at Seto Kaiba. (BTW Rini, that iz you, ya know, the chick that showed up with Bardock)

****

"Why don't you just go-over-there!" Kitami shoved Katrina in Seto's direction rather hard, dusting her hands off when her handiwork was done. Katrina walked casually up to him and, unbelievably started a decent conversation. Meanwhile the people found out the saiyajin chick that was with Bardock's name and offered them a spot on the road trip.

"Sure! I've always wanted to go spend a good while in Las Vegas!" Rini said happily.

"Dude, we can gamble there right?" Bardock stood up and looked around at them.

"Sure as hell can!" Wind smacked a fist into her open palm and smirked. Tasha glanced over to where Katrina was actually making a non-retarded conversation with Seto Kaiba, someone who wasn't even supposed to be in the DBZ universe. (But the author of this fic is insane so there ;D)

"So, you wanna go to Las Vegas with us?" Katrina asked, jerking a thumb over at the others.

"Sure, I suppose a week or so off could do some good." Katrina smirked to herself.

"I'll be right back!" She said, running off and coming to a skidding halt not far from Zarbon. "Hey you." She said, not that she didn't already have his attention.

"What?" Zarbon asked.

"Um. Don't listen to the vegetables! They're plotting to take over the world, the walls told me so!" Katrina held up a finger matter-of-factly and tried to look intelligent.

"Good lord! You need help!" He exclaimed.

"Flutter flutter!" Katrina said, trying to sound stupid. 

"I don't think I'll survive a week of car travel with you." He muttered, rubbing his forehead and sighing.

"You don't have to! I'll go with Seto!" Zarbon's head jerked up at her statement.

"Poor Kaiba...But as long as it gets one insane person away from me, alright!" Zarbon walked off happily to the group of individuals.

"Alright, so who's all going to come here!" Trunks literally hopped up on top of the hood of his car and shouted at the group of them.

"Me! I'm going with Goten!" SonMarron replied quickly.

"I'm goin alone." Wind said. The others all affirmed their going as well, there was Kitami and Reez with Gohan, Corrina and Lisa with Vegeta, Rini with Bardock, Maya with Cell, wind, Jessica and Zarbon as loners, Tasha with Piccolo, Mel-chan with Trunks, Sarya and Lotus with Goku. 

"Hey! People!" Katrina once again came to a skidding halt in front of them. "I'm going with Seto and that chick over there says she's riding with um, yeah Joey!" The people who knew who Joey was looked totally exasperated that half the people from the Yu-gi-oh universe were showing up here.

"Alright, I've got a whole bunch of spare cap-" Trunks couldn't even finish his sentence before Katrina grabbed three of the capsule case things out of his hands. 

"Yoink!" She ran back over to the other three and handed them each their own capsule case thing. 

"Good lord, it's going to take days just to get on the road!" Trunks rubbed his temples and sat down on the hood of his car.

"Hey Trunks would it be possible for us to make a quick stop somewhere so we can get some more suitable clothing?" SonMarron asked.

"Yeah, I kind of need something myself." Trunks looked down at his out fit and decided that he wouldn't mind changing into something a little more summer-worthy. 

"Hey people!" Katrina yelled. "When are we going to leave!?" 

"Now if everyone is ready!" Trunks yelled back. "Are you people ready?"

"Yeah!" Katrina responded, hopping into the passenger seat of what had to be Seto's car.

"Then we're leaving now! But first we stop somewhere to get some decent clothes!" Trunks hopped into his car, followed shortly by Mel-chan, everyone else following suit. He gave the signal to move out and one by one nice cars filed out of the JFK Airport parking lot and onto a clothing store.

"This is bound to be interesting." Lisa gave a smirk as they pulled out of the airport parking lot, wondering who else they would pick up on this trip to the gambling capital of America.

"So what do you want to listen to?" Tasha asked Piccolo. He gave a little sneer.

"I don't care." Tasha shrugged and pulled out her favorite CD, The Eminem Show. 

"Alright! Good thing I remembered this!" She put the CD in the car's CD player and turned the volume up as loud as she could stand, much to Piccolo's disfavor. "Naaa, you'll get used to it." She said, then continued singing along with the CD.

"So what do you usually listen to Gohan?" Kitami asked. "And you Reez?"

"Well, I guess I'd have to say Eminem and Linkin Park are my two favorites, but Korn and Disturbed are okay too." Gohan said. (Ha ha...I had to do that.)

"I dunno, whatever you two feel like listening to." Reez shrugged her shoulders and watched Kitami put in a burnt CD. (For all of you deprived people out there burnt=customized.)

"So, what's up with the world today Jim?" Sarya said, talking to her invisible monkey that was sitting in the passenger seat beside her. "Really? I thought I head Katrina say that too...Who would have though that walls were so aware?" Lotus was trying to strike up a conversation with Goku however failing miserably.

"So Trunks what do you usually listen to?" Mel-chan looked through her CDs that she had brought along for the trip.

"Linkin Park." Trunks said quickly. "They're by far my favorite."

"Cool. I've got the CD." So, like some of the others Mel-chan put the CD into the car's CD player and turned it up loud except Trunks didn't seem to mind, must have been the teenage part of him.

Wind and Jessica were listening to their own music as well, enjoying very much the nice cars they had been given and the wind in their hair. Zarbon shuffled through some CDs and picked one, which happened to be Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory, and hit the play button. Every car that was on the road trip was equipped with really nice speakers and subwoofers, so therefore the people that they passed could hear their music just as well as they could.

"So, what do you usually listen to?" Seto asked Katrina. He was instead wearing a no-sleeved jacket to better go with the hot weather than the long sleeved one he was used to. (Sorry that little bit was in my head, I had to say it, it was bugging me.)

"Well, I'd say Disturbed, KoRn, Godsmack, System of A Down and Limp Bizkit. People like that." Seto nodded. 

"Good, same things I listen to." Katrina smirked again when he too played a customized CD. The lot of them arrived at their first stop within 15 minutes, one by one nice, loud cars pulled into the parking lot of a mall. They all walked over to Trunks to figure our how they were going to go about this.

"Okay, we stop here and get what we need for the first day or whatever, I don't care what route you take, just be at Las Vegas in..." Trunks paused to think for a moment.

"A week?" The saiyajin that had showed up out of no where and was riding with Joey suggested.

"I really don't think it would take that long, but with you people anything seems to be possible," Trunks said, eyeing Joey and Seto suspiciously, "so, yeah, one week." They all looked at each other and conversed for a few moments before Trunks made his next announcement. "Alright, when you get to Las Vegas you can do whatever, but one week from now at 7:00 p.m. everyone meets at Caesar's Palace, got it?" Trunks said. "Until then divide up however you like but just make it there in one week, 7:00 sharp, okay?" There were nods and yesses from the group. "Alright! The road trip has officially begun!" All of them walked off to the mall to gather whatever they needed for the long day that was ahead of them. 

"So Goten, what do you think we need for the trip there?" SonMarron asked.

"Food." Goten was quick to say. SonMarron rolled her eyes.

"Besides food!" She added.

"A change of clothed would be nice." Goten said, SonMarron nodded her agreement as they walked off to the food stores and clothing shops. The rest of them went and got their food, some sitting down to eat and others getting lunch to eat on the way there because they wanted to get to Las Vegas quickly.

"Don't you want to get food to go?" Corrina asked Vegeta. He shook his head.

"You'd be surprised how fast that car can go." Corrina understood immediately and got her food. This was indeed going to be an interesting trip.

*****

Good lord, all that time for that little bit!? I'm pathetic. I'm sorry if I didn't say anything about you this chapter because ffn was down and the keyboard is all fuc-screwed up (Fuzzie's language is a tad worse than it was before). I don't know if everyone agrees with the bands I went with but I think they're awesome so yeah, especially Disturbed and Linkin Park, they rock! Well, It is really late and I desperately need sleep to g'nite all! Oh yeah, if you're not too busy could you hit that little purple button and send me a review! Thank you!!!

PS: I apologize for all the spelling and grammar errors, I am VERY tired.


	6. AAAA! Dont kill the author chick type pe...

Disclaimerà lemme say this again, thou doth not owneth Dragonball Zeth

DON'T KILL ME!!!! I didn't do squat, which is exactly the problem. I haven't updated this damn fic in like 6 months!!!! It's all school's fault *Points at school building* DAMN THEM!!!! 

I don't know if I'm going to continue with this fic due to all the changes I want to make…. HOWEVER I might make another one of the same sorts. Lets see….uuuhhhh….ow ow ow…thinking is bad for me. 

If u got any ideas PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE let me know!!!! *dodges tomatoes, potatoes, cantaloupes, goats (wtf?? Whose throwin the goats!?) and the like* once again….. IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Okay, I'll make another one I promise! B/C this 1 kinda sux and a lot more changes need to be made to it, so uh… any ideas would be wonderful! Maybe I'll just do another road trip, yeah! that's what I'll do! *wipes tomatoes off of her face* SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
